1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of buoys and flotation devices. More specifically, it provides a multi-piece easily attachable flotation device for long slender objects of indeterminate length such as ropes, cables, chains, pipelines, and the like, hereinafter referred to generally as lines. The invention may be applied in any field where it is desired to suspend a line, or a load attached to that line, upon or within a fluid. The term fluid is used in its general sense and should be understood to include both the liquid and gaseous states of matter. It is contemplated, for example, that the buoy of this example could conceivably be constructed so as to be lighter than air (as a dirigible) and thus provide support for lightweight lines within the atmosphere for use as electromagnetic wave guides, antennae, or weather sensing devices.
More commonly, however, it is anticipated that this easily attachable buoy will most often be used to support lines on or near the surface of a liquid medium such as water. The most prevalent use in the field of recreational activities is expected to be for providing convenient flexibly arranged buoyancy for rope lines in swimming areas. These lines often serve as lane markers or lines of demarcation between adult and child zones in swimming pool settings, and as indicators of deep water or warnings of underwater danger in natural beach environments.
Another common recreational use for rope floats is to provide buoyancy for the handle end of water skiing tow ropes so a user may locate the tow handle from a position within the water. These ski tow floats are subject to severe conditions of wear and tear in normal use. The low cost and easy attachment of the float of this invention makes it feasible to simply replace a damaged float with a new float attached either to the tow rope or to a suitable portion of the tow handle.
Since this inventive buoy concept may be embodied in virtually any size, shape, material, and concomitant buoyant force, it will readily be appreciated that lines much heavier than ordinary rope could be supported. Moreover, accoutrements hung from or attached to these lines could also be easily supported. With these extensions in mind, the potential fields of application can be seen to be virtually limitless. The particular examples, mentioned herein, are to be understood as illustrative in nature and in no way fully encompass all the fields in which this invention might be used.
A less common but more serious use for rope or cable floats arises in the towing of a ship by a tug boat. Rope or cable when unsupported in water quickly sinks. Hence when comparatively long cable is used in towing another ship or a target, especially at low speeds, it is apt to sag deeply in the water unless supported by buoyant elements. When used in shoal waters it is thus apt to chafe on the bottom or to become snagged or fouled on obstacles which may be encountered on the bottom. The ease of forming my float into a streamlined shape, providing for easy towing through the water, as well as its quick and easy attaching to a tow rope, make it particularly adaptable for pontoon type supports for tow ropes required in the field of tow vessels.
The commercial fishing industry can benefit from the unique advantages of this invention. The easily attachable float of this invention could be used to provide temporary support and guidance for fish hook and net drag lines used by large fishing vessels. In this application the float buoys could be specially shaped so as to provide lateral spreading force to the fish net support as the propulsive force of the ship pulls the net through the water. Also, the easily detachable design of the floats would allow them to easily be stripped from the lines as they are reeled in by conventional winding machinery.
It is contemplated that much heavier lines, such as anchor chains, electrical conduits, or even petroleum pipelines could be adequately supported upon a fluid surface by large size floatation devices incorporating the features herein disclosed. One of ordinary skill will recognize the many fields of human endeavor that could benefit from such applications.
A relatively large float construction of this nature, still embodying the novel features of this invention, could effectively be used as a submarine hose support system. Such systems are used to transport liquids, such as crude oil, across a body of water in a submerged state, ie. from ship to shore and vice versa. Such floats function to form a suitable catenary line for the purpose of causing the loading hose line to be flexibly moved in response to sea wave action without buckling.
At the other end of the size spectrum, it is contemplated that this novel flotation device might even be used to float minuscule threads in tiny amounts of liquid so as to partition segments of the liquid surface from one another. For example, such an arrangement might be used in the field of biology for segregating culture growths in a petri dish or the like.
A line supported by the easily attachable flotation device of this invention could, in turn, support a mesh, curtain, impervious wall, or semipermeable membrane which hangs down into the fluid medium so as to isolate some portions of the fluid from others. This could conceivably be used to separate species or genders of aquatic animals housed in the same aquarium while at the same time allowing for nutrients, etc. to freely disperse throughout the entire aqueous volume.
When used in combination with submerged anchors or pilings a curtain or mesh as above could be supported within a liquid while at the same time not extending above the surface of the liquid. One example of this sort of use might be a submerged submarine detection or entrapment net in connection with national defense efforts.
All the above suggested fields and examples of use of this invention are concerned with using the novel buoy in combination with another element such as a line, a line and net, etc. One of ordinary skill will appreciate the fact that this buoy can also be used as a simple buoy in a conventional manner for all the presently existing uses for buoys, such as marking dangerous shipping channels. In these applications the primary advantage of this invention ties in its low cost, simplicity, and easy fabrication.
As can be ascertained from the above, the fields in which the invention may prove extremely useful are many and varied. The central unifying theme is the provision of an easily attachable or detachable fluid flotation device for a line of indeterminate length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior inventions provide various flotation devices for lines and those known to me and considered closest to my inventive concept are discussed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,892, issued to D. M. Lontz on Mar. 5, 1946 shows a float consisting of two identical halves which are hinged together around a cable by hinges and fasteners. The pontoon type float is made of two sheet metal hulls which are welded so as to be air-tight for buoyancy. The float is complex and expensive to produce compared to the simple design of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,093 issued to D. H. Skinner et al on May 25, 1965, shows two types of floats for a submarine hose systems. The first type is hinged in a manner similar to Lontz above. The second type is made of two identically shaped segments with complementary mating tongue and groove portions which fit together to form the overall float assembly. The design of the complex tongue and groove arrangement is more expensive and less reliable than the simple planar mating surfaces of my invention. In addition my invention would be much easier to assemble in a hostile underwater environment.
U.S. Pat. No 4,985,007 issued to H. S. Ellis on Jan. 15, 1991, discloses a swimming lane marker system which incidentally shows a one piece float 34 in FIG. 1. This type of float must be threaded over the end of the rode upon which it rides, which is often a time consuming and difficult process. A further disadvantage of this type of float is the difficulty in maintaining the float in a fixed position on the rope during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,919, issued to M. Kadone on Jun. 7, 1983 discloses a float for submarine pipeline loading hoses. The float is made of two dissimilar pieces which are assembled together around a hose by a rather complex system of bosses, hinge pins, bolts, and clamps. A major difficulty with this float construction is that it is difficult if not impossible to mount it to a pipeline in a hostile underwater environment.
None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.